


I'm a shake it, shake it, shake it, like it was my birthday

by junesixth



Series: boys talk boys [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Non Idol AU, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Very Light Angst, its fr just making out and like ... shivering lmao from feeling good? KFNSNSN, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesixth/pseuds/junesixth
Summary: Hyunjin decides to throw a party for his three Virgo boyfriends just because they drunkenly announced they wanted one.





	I'm a shake it, shake it, shake it, like it was my birthday

One of Hyunjin’s favorite things about his boyfriends is when they’d come over to his house. Cuddled in blankets, two and two and sometimes four. Watching movies with heaps of snacks, Felix’s sister would get them alcohol and they’d just enjoy each others time.

It was late, the movie was winding down and the boys were buzzing from the alcohol intake. They were caught in the moment of needing to sleep or just enjoying the silence.

“I think one day I really want to have a surprise birthday party.” Felix announces, his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. His cheeks a light red dusting across his cheeks and under his freckles.

Jisung hiccups and agrees, “Me too! Growing up I always saw it in those movies and always thought it’d be fun.”

“Wouldn’t it be scary though knowing your whole day is out of your own control? Not knowing what’s going on and then boom you’re in a room with 50 people.” Seungmin says taking a sip of his drink, “And then they’re shouting at you?”

Felix shrugs, “I think it’d be nice to know you’re surrounded by people who love you.”

Seungmin hums quietly, “If you put it like that then it sounds fun. I’d like one too one day.” 

“Would you like a surprise party even if it’s just the four of us? And it’s all of you celebrating your birthdays?” Hyunjin asks teasingly as he presses a soft kiss to the crown of Felix’s head.

Jisung rises his hand up, he’s covering some of Seungmin’s face from the position he is on his lap. His head lying on Seungmin’s lap with a blanket on his body, he always gets sleepy when he’s drunk.

“I would, I’d _love_ that.” Jisung chirps, “Anywhere with you guys is the best surprise.”

“You’re _so_ cheesy, Sung.” Seungmin scoffs as he cards Jisung’s hair.

Jisung hums quietly and snuggles in deeper, “I think you guys love that about me though.”

“We do.” Felix and Hyunjin said in unison.

That night happened a few weeks ago, and now Hyunjin sat in the library with their friends at school before their day started. Felix and Jisung were already in their History class preparing for a presentation with their group. And, Seungmin has a council meeting so that was had Hyunjin feeling lucky.

“You’re throwing a surprise party?” Jeongin asks curiously, “For _three_ people?”

Hyunjin nods, “They wanted one so I’m going to do it.”

“I think it’s kind of sweet.” Chan says untwining his hand from Changbin, “Seriously, I know they love cliches and surprise parties are up their alley.”

“Will you let us have it at your house? Chan?” Hyunjin asks, “You and Wooj, is it okay?”

Woojin and Chan look at each other and agree, mostly because they couldn’t say no to the younger ones.

“I want to approve the list because those three have questionable friends and these two are too nice to say no.” Minho says, “Seriously, the last thing I need is a fight.”

Jeongin nods in agreement, “So what do you have planned?”

Hyunjin shrugs because honestly he had nothing. The two planned on officially doing the surprise party last night and now have a week to do so. Luckily, their boyfriend’s birthdays fall on a weekend so they can do it on Saturday night which is Jisung’s birthday. And, it’s a bit earlier than Seungmin’s birthday but Hyunjin thinks he’d do this and something smaller with the four of them.

“You have _nothing_?” Changbin laughed, “Oh my _**god**_. You called us here to help you.”

“Well, they are your friends _too_!” Hyunjin whines, “So! Let’s start planning because the lie of us studying would be believable if Jeongin and Changbin weren’t here.”

“Oh fuck you, Hyunjin.” Jeongin frowns but pulls out a notebook anyway.

Hyunjin opens a new page out of his notebook and writes, “The not so birthday triplets party planning!” and pouts his lips out. What could he do to make his lovers birthday party memorable?

Chan snaps, “Let’s like start with a scavenger hunt to their party.”

So, that’s when the six of them began planning Jisung, Seungmin and Felix’s birthday party. And Hyunjin knew it would be hard to keep it a secret. He would say he’s an okay liar but Jeongin confidently tells him that he’s whipped for his boyfriends constantly. He isn’t wrong but Hyunjin doesn’t like it thrown in his face constantly.

Hyunjin and Minho met during their free period usually spent with their friends creating a list of people to invite. Including mutual friends, some of Felix’s and Jisung’s teammates on the soccer team. Minho mentioning some of the dance team would enjoy it since Felix was also a dancer and the taekwondo team as well.

Hyunjin made a note to invite the journalism staff since Jisung loves to write for it as well and has close friends. Minho made a list of student council members, some of the baseball team, and then photography club for Seungmin. It was so hard to try narrow down who to invite because Hyunjin knows how social his boyfriends are and Chan and Woojin only want so many people.

“We can narrow it down with the others but we can write who comes to mind.” Minho says with a smile, “Don’t stress so much.”

Hyunjin nods and jots down a few more notes of who to invite from other teams and clubs along with their inner circle of close friends. It ended up with a notebook paper front and back filled with names. Perfect.

A buzzing rumbles off of the table top and its in their boyfriend’s group chat.

_ **Sung: Boyfriend count where tf is Hyunjin?** _

_ **Minnie: Im in choir with Jeongin. You know I don’t have the luxury of a free period like you guys. ><** _

_ **Lix: I thought he was with one of you guys? He isn’t?** _

Hyunjin sighs and quickly replies back with a half truth.

_ **Hyunjin: Minho needed help with Biology from last night and asked me to meet with him in a study room.** _

“Open your damn text books now.” Hyunjin says quickly to Minho who actually does it without questioning. He even grabbed pens and notebooks, Minho took his role of studying and Hyunjin sent a quick photo as a proof.

Luckily, the proof was believable and Hyunjin could breathe again for a bit. The period was over and Minho sent the list into the “It’s a surprise!” group chat on his phone. The others approved and knocked some people off the list. So, now Hyunjin could move on to any new party festivities.

Hyunjin later realized it’s very hard to keep secrets from your boyfriends when you’re used to telling them everything. It wasn’t just being secretive was a struggle, but also just not slipping up when the three of them would ask what they should do for their birthdays.

Jisung was currently playing with Hyunjin’s hand on his couch, the other came to his house right after school. It’s something Hyunjin has gotten used to since they were kids. One of his boyfriends just showing up randomly to hang out unannounced.

But, this unannounced visits put a stop into Hyunjin going over to Chan’s to plan on what the decorations to buy. Seungmin was with Felix at his house. Jeongin and Changbin collecting food and drinks for the party. Minho and Woojin were with Woojin’s brother obtaining some alcohol. It was only Day 3 of planning and Hyunjin felt overwhelmed.

“You seem distracted. If you want me to leave you can just say so.” Jisung mummers as he tugs slightly on Hyunjin’s index finger, “You didn’t want to hang out yesterday. Are you okay? You aren’t sick are you?”

Hyunjin nods so fast his neck tightens, “I am! I couldn’t hang out yesterday because I promised to help Jeongin with his English.”

Not technically a lie, because he was with Jeongin but they were creating a private Facebook group to post about their party. It was too hard to vocally tell the people because Felix and Jisung and Seungmin would overhear or find out not too long in school. Because, they all know nobody can keep their mouth shut in high school.

“Okay Mr.Tutor, I just feel like you have been so busy these last few days. Yes, I love Felix to death that’s my freckled face baby! And Seungmin, truly the best boy.” Jisung says, “But, I also miss my boyfriend.”

Hyunjin hums in agreement as he kisses the top of Jisung’s head, “Life just sometimes gets out of hand. But, I miss you too, dove.”

“Call me dove one more time and you won’t be able to leave this house.” Jisung states as he buries his head in Hyunjin’s shoulder, “And yes that is a threat.”

Hyunjin ends up spending the day with Jisung at his house. Hyunjin checked on his phone and saw Chan picked up the decorations and that was cool for him to spend the day with his boyfriends. Felix and Seungmin came over with snacks and it ended up being a study session. Hyunjin’s parents were out of town for business so it wasn’t unusual for the four of them to get tired and fall asleep in the living room.

Day 4 of planning was a bit more tricky. Since, Hyunjin was helping plan after school while Jeongin was in charge of distracting the three boys. Hyunjin had met everyone at Chan and Woojin’s place, where they were confirming invites for the party. Minho was discussing music with Changbin when Hyunjin walked in already exhausted.

The three of them tried to ask Hyunjin to join them at the mall, but Hyunjin said he was busy and scurried off quickly. Hyunjin knows his boyfriends aren’t stupid but Hyunjin can only come up with so many excuses before they catch on. Seungmin did give him a side eye when he said he was busy and Felix huffed sadly and just held onto Jisung. Jeongin winked which was their sign that “it’ll be okay” because it’s not easy planning a surprise party for 3 boys.

80% of the people Hyunjin and his friends invited all said they could come. It would be hard to get that many teenagers to listen to him when it came to actual surprising. The idea already had him sweating.

“How are the boyfriends?” Chan asks as he takes a seat next to Hyunjin on the couch.

Hyunjin sighs, “I think they’ll question why I haven’t been hanging out with them. If it wasn’t for the other day when Jisung came over and Lix and Seungmin they would have been mad.”

Chan nods in agreement, “So it’s good you had a day to be with them. The stress will soon fade when you see how happy they are when they get surprised.”

Hyunjin nods in agreement because in the end this was for his boyfriends. The three people he loves so much, and wants them to experience a surprise party that they all wanted. It wasn’t going to be the only gift Hyunjin gets for them but it would be a big part of it.

“Let’s finish up this planning so I can stop being stressed.” Hyunjin groans as he starts to busy himself, “Also, I am glad we scraped the scavenger hunt because I would be too stressed to even help.”

It was Jisung’s birthday before he knew it, and the day of the party. Hyunjin luckily had the “_job_” of hanging out with his boyfriends the day of the surprise party. It wasn’t going to be hard to shower Jisung with love constantly because they do it quite often.

“Sung, slow down the cheesecake isn’t going to go anywhere.” Felix laughs as he wipes the crumbs off of Jisung’s cheeks.

Jisung pouts, full cheeks of cheesecake and all, “But, it’s just so good. Plus, you guys got me a whole cake! Fuck anything else like happy birthday to me.”

It was Seungmin’s idea to all chip in for a Cheesecake Factory cake from their local grocery store. The actual restaurant was a bit far and to limit the long waiting period, they picked up a strawberry flavored cake and arrived at Jisung’s. The other was so happy he screamed and didn’t even thank them before digging in.

“Well that’s a horrible attitude.” Seungmin laughs as he kisses Jisung’s head, “Happy birthday though, baby.”

Jisung mumbled a thank you before happily feeding everybody from his platter of cheesecake. Hyunjin found himself having to remove Jisung from the cake because he didn’t want him to be sick at his party. Since, it was Jisung’s birthday the trio asked Jisung what he wanted to do.

“I’m not sure? I just assumed we’d all hang out and wait till after Min’s birthday to do something.” Jisung shrugs, “I thought it’d be fair and less money to all celebrate at once.”

Hyunjin finds himself cradling Jisung’s cheeks and smiling, “You’re _so_ cute.”

“You’re _so_ in love and it’s gross.” Felix teases as he kisses Hyunjin’s cheek, “It’s cute.”

Seungmin gags but smiles when Hyunjin grabs his hand. The four decided on seeing the new IT movie even though they knew Felix would be scared but Jisung oddly wanted to see it. Even though, Hyunjin knew it’d be scared as well. The car ride there, Jisung tried to convince them that Pennywise worked in an IT business that’s why it’s called IT.

Hyunjin scoffs when Seungmin and Felix nearly believed it. Seungmin slapped Jisung’s arm from the backseat and Jisung pouts and mumbles, “It’s my birthday be nice to me”.

The four luckily went early enough in the day compared to kids who go at night. They were able to get seats in the back of the theater all together. Hyunjin offered to buy popcorn and Felix stayed with him as Seungmin and Jisung went to claim their seats.

“We really missed you.” Felix hums as he clings onto Hyunjin’s arm, “You’ve been busy being secretive.”

Hyunjin frowns, “_Secretive_?”

Felix nods, “Jisung being himself thought you were going to break up with us. But, Min and I reassured him that you’re too whipped to even try.”

Hyunjin feels a little bit of his heart break at the idea of Jisung even thinking that Hyunjin would want that. Jisung does get a bit over his head sometimes so Hyunjin isn’t surprised. But, it had only been a week of Hyunjin avoiding hanging out but there was another day before this that they hung out.

“I would never break up with you guys.” Hyunjin says,”I love you too much to do that.”

Felix hums, his ears tipped red, “I know, sweetheart. Jisung thinks the worst of situations sometimes and I just said if something was bothering you that you’d tell us.”

“We even asked Jeongin when we went to the mall because Seungmin was a little sad you couldn’t come with.” Felix continues, “He just said to give you time and we’d see? Which freaked Jisung out even more.”

Hyunjin groans and makes a mental note to never let Jeongin be in charge of anything like that again in the future. Hyunjin quickly pays for the popcorns and drinks before pulling Felix off to the side. His boyfriends were too good to him, and it did make Hyunjin feel sad knowing they were upset. He just really hoped they all enjoyed the party.

“I love you, I’m not breaking up with any of you guys and thank you for respecting my privacy. But, Jeongin is just being dumb.” Hyunjin laughs kissing Felix’s knuckles, “I really have just been busy but I do miss seeing you guys often.”

“It really did feel like the one week where everybody had time to see each other that I was busy.” Hyunjin sighs when they get the buckets of popcorn. Felix hums in agreement as they head to the theater. Hyunjin sees Jisung at the top with Seungmin whispering quietly and laughing to each other.

“Can I sit with Sungie? Somebody has to cradle the baby when he gets scared.” Hyunjin teases, and Seungmin nods in agreement. It felt like he knew why Hyunjin wanted to sit nearby.

Jisung holds the popcorn as Hyunjin gets situated, “All good?”

Hyunjin nods, “Also, dove. Can I tell you something?”

Jisung tilts his head like a puppy, shaggy black bangs getting in his eyes, “Mhm?”

“I love you very much and I’m glad I can spend your birthday with you.”

Jisung bats his eyes, “Cheesy. You always spend my birthday with me since we were kids.”

“I know, but as your best friend and boyfriend, I really love spending time with you. I love you.”

“I love you.” Jisung says as he leans over to kiss Hyunjin tenderly on the lips. It lingers for awhile, soft tender kisses and Jisung leans over the arm rest to cuddle in closer.

IT was a ride due to them luckily being the only four people in the theater at a 1pm movie. It was filled with their own screams and cursing, it was nice to be cuddled close and just enjoying a movie as a couple. Felix nearly threw his popcorn at the screen if it wasn’t for Seungmin’s fast reflexes.

The four exited the theater and it being almost three, Jisung suggested a nap at Hyunjin’s house because of the “bigger” bed. Hyunjin’s parents were still gone on business so he didn’t mind. Woojin gave an update on the guests arriving around 7-8 and to bring the boys around 8:30. They arrive at Hyunjin’s house and shoes are off as they run up to Hyunjin’s bedroom.

“When are your parents coming back?” Seungmin asks as he lays his head on Hyunjin’s chest, “Was it their two week trip or just a week in a half?”

Hyunjin automatically brings his hand to card through Seungmin’s hair, “Two weeks.”

“Oh sweet, we can probably have a sleepover for Min and Lix’s birthday!” Jisung says as he crawls in next to Felix, “We can have a sleepover tonight too.”

“Jisung, we can do whatever you want! It’s your day.” Felix tells him, “You’re the boss for once today.”

Hyunjin scoffs while he tells google to play Jisung’s ocean noises. The four bask in each other’s warmth before falling asleep, Hyunjin sends the group a text saying they’re napping and he has an alarm set. He plans to tell the birthday trio that it’s just that Hyunjin doesn’t want to waste any time of Jisung’s birthday.

Waking up to the alarm set for 6pm, Hyunjin rubs his eyes and sees he’s missing two people. But, Jisung is now buried in his chest and he almost doesn’t want to move.

“You up?” Jisung grumbles, “I don’t want to move.”

God, it scared Hyunjin with how connected they are with each other.

“Me either, where did those two go?”

“They woke up around five? Felix mumbled something about being hungry and you know Seungmin. So, they woke me up and moved me over where Min was.” Jisung laughs, “But, I was just so warm I didn’t want to leave you.”

Hyunjin feels his cheeks flush, “Cute. But, hey why don’t we go out to eat?”

“Where at?” Jisung asks, as if it was Hyunjin’s birthday.

“It’s your day, you pick.”

Jisung grins, “I have wanted Olive Garden breadsticks for weeks.”

The two get up and walk downstairs to tell Felix and Seungmin the plans only to see the two asleep on the couch. Hyunjin can’t help but take a quick photo because his boyfriends are too cute. Jisung and Hyunjin agree to let them sleep and decide to watch two episodes of Queer Eye before waking them up. It was close to 7 and Hyunjin still had an hour of time to kill before the party.

The four separate and get dressed, Hyunjin quickly FaceTimes Changbin to see the older already in a crowd of people.

“_**How is distracting going?”**_ Changbin asks, _**“I**_ _**hope you never ask us to do this surprise party shit ever again.”**_

Hyunjin laughs as he props his phone against his mirror, “You love it but it’s good. It was a little sad earlier though.”

Changbin cocks his head, _**“One of them told you that Jisung thought you were gonna break up with them?”**_

“How did you know that?” Hyunjin asks as he lowers his brush, “Who spilled?”

Changbin laughs as he takes the phone into the kitchen,_** “He cornered me and Woojin the other day and asked.”**_

_ **“He was really worried about it, not sure if he did it with Jeongin. But, it was sad? Then again, you know Jisung.”** _

Hyunjin pouts as he finishes with his hair, “I love him too much. He’s so sweet, I can’t believe he thought that.”

Changbin shrugs, _**“You all are attached at the hip so when the other distances he probably panicked. No worries though and see you later okay? More people are coming.”**_

_ **“Also park in the driveway! And use the blindfolds!”** _

The dial goes dead and Hyunjin jumps when he hears Seungmin’s horn. He grabs his house keys and wallet before storming down. Felix mentions he made reservations and luckily, Eric was working as a host so he could do it quick. Hyunjin knew they had time but he felt nervous that maybe it wouldn’t work out?

Their dinner went smoothly, Jisung got his breadsticks and Seungmin got the staff to sing him happy birthday. Jisung blindly picked who’s card would pay for his dinner, Felix was the winner even though everybody offered to pay for Jisung. It was rolling close to 8:30 and Hyunjin was just happy that they finished on time.

“Hi so.” Hyunjin annouce while they arrive back at Seungmin’s car, “I need your keys, Min.”

Seungmin cocks his head, “Why?”

“I have a surprise for you three. I need you all to put these blindfolds on and sit in the car and I’ll drive.” Hyunjin grins, “Okay?”

“Hyunjin, I told you how I hate Hostage since Jeongin tried to drop Felix off in another state.” Jisung frowns.

“Sung, Hyunjin was with me when that happened I guarantee he wouldn’t put us in danger. It’s Hyunjin.” Felix says reassuringly as he takes the blindfold and turns to Hyunjin to tie it. Seungmin and Jisung relax and allow Hyunjin to do the same. Leading them to a car door and buckling them, before he pulls off to Chan’s he texts them saying he’s on their way.

Seungmin was in the front seat holding onto Hyunjin’s hand, his thumb tracing his knuckles slowly. Hopefully, he wasn’t too nervous about the location. Hyunjin wanted to surprise his boyfriends not scare them.

The playlist of 00’s pop songs filled the car getting a hyper looser reaction from the four of them. Hyunjin could see Chan’s neighborhood sign and the scattered about cars, Hyujin felt so excited as if it was his birthday. Chan and Woojin’s house has neon lights throughout but the second Hyunjin pulls up he sees them flicker off.

Minho is waiting on the porch quietly to help escort the boys in. Seungmin jumps a little when hands that aren’t Hyunjin’s touch him. Jisung and Felix hold hands as Hyunjin leads them and quietly instructs them where to walk.

Minho opens the door and firmly puts Seungmin, Felix and Jisung in a row. Hyunjin follows Minho in front of where their best friends were standing. Chan is standing holding three fingers up and when the last finger goes down the room echos a loud and perfectly put together yell.

“_**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”**_

All three of Hyunjin’s boyfriends jump, and yank off their blindfolds. Their eyes are wide and mouths hung open almost to the ground.

Jisung’s eyes are watering as people rush and tell them happy birthday. Felix’s smile is lighting up the whole room and Seungmin’s laugh echos off the walls. Hyunjin felt so happy seeing his most favorite people happy.

“I think it has been a success.” Woojin grins as he pats Hyunjin’s shoulder, “You did good and truly set the bar for anybody else to celebrate their significant others birthday.”

Hyunjin laughs, “I am exhausted and ready to never do this again. But, seriously thank you guys so much. We are so lucky to have you guys as our friends.”

“Same to you,” Chan grins, “We wouldn’t have done this if we didn’t want to see you guys happy.”

“Agreed! Now go enjoy your time with your boyfriends, Changbin is going to go make me a drink.” Jeongin smiles, “I’ll wish them happy birthday later and yes, Chan, I am staying over.”

“Tell the trio that I have a gift upstairs for them in the guest room. It’s hidden in the shoebox under the bed.” Minho whispers before tugging Woojin and Chan onto the dance floor.

Before Hyunjin can even look for anybody he feels a tap on his shoulder, and pivots to see all three of his boyfriends standing there with still shocked faces.

“So, this is why you were _so_ secretive.” Seungmin hums, “You were planning all of this?”

Hyunjin nods, his cheeks feel warm and he doesn’t even know why.

“I like the sign.” Felix laughs as he points across the room where Hyunjin sees Changbin’s handwriting saying

_“Happy birthday to the three most annoying virgos we know! Love your besties!”_

“It wasn’t just me though, everybody helped out.” Hyunjin says, “I’m sorry for being so distance but a few weeks before I wanted to do this. You all said you wanted to experience a surprise party.”

“So, you went out your way to plan one for us? Your three boyfriends who all have a birthday in September? You got a place to have it, all our friends in that place, food, music, took us out today all just to make us happy?” Jisung asks softly, “Hwang Hyunjin.”

“We don’t deserve him do we guys?” Seungmin asks as Hyunjin isn’t there, he feels extremely flustered.

“Nope.” Felix says popping the p, “We really have the best boyfriend.”

Jisung bats his eyes to fight away the tears threatening to spill, “God, I can’t believe I thought you were going to break up with us. But, you were just doing something out of love for us. God, I love you so much.”

Jisung bawls the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt and pulls him down a little to kiss him hard. It was filled with passion and love, everything that Jisung was. Hyunjin could feel Felix’s hands on his waist and with Jisung’s shiver he knew Seungmin was touching him. They always do this, caught up in emotion and making sure everybody gets to feel it. After, kissing Jisung they all sort of rotate, sharing quick and emotional kisses.

“I would never break up with you guys like ever. I love you too much, now before Seungmin gives Felix a hickey. We should get drinks and have fun plus Minho says he has a surprise for us.”

The three look puzzled but follow Hyunjin into the kitchen receiving drinks from Changbin who was nursing Jeongin’s drink. The four take a quick shot of whatever was on the island, well maybe three shots and go onto the makeshift dance floor with their red cups. The nice thing about having more than one boyfriend meant nobody was singled out from dancing with each other.

The party was going in hard, Hyunjin had no idea what drinks any of them were on. Hyunjin felt over sensitive with each touch, with how warm he felt and how much he loved dancing while drunk. He knows Seungmin has a higher tolerance than all of them so it’s hard to know how gone everybody is. Before, Felix gets on the island and starts belly shots with everyone in the kitchen. Chan brings him into the living room next to where his friend Hyungwon was djing.

They wish Jisung happy birthday one last time with a shot and a cookie. Hyunjin decided on saving their cake for later when nobody else besides their inner circle can eat it. Then, when it hits midnight, Felix is getting a birthday shot and chocolate chip cookie as well. Felix thanks everybody for the wishes and coming out, Hyunjin knew the other wasn’t making sense when Chan got the mic back from him.

“I want to see what Minho got us.” Seungmin announces, and the four of them make a chain to go upstairs. Moving the rope that was placed there and struggling to put it back up, they climb the stairs to the guest room. It even had clothes laid out for the four of them to be comfortable because that is very Chan and Woojin like to do.

Jisung plops onto the bed, “Somebody help me change.”

“You big baby.” Felix scoffs as he unfolds the clothes, “Follow me into the bathroom.”

The two separate while Hyunjin and Seungmin figure out what Minho left for them. Seungmin grabs a shoebox and flips it open, they see a sharpie written note at the top.

“Happy birthday virgos! I assume you’ll already be drunk so why not get twisted! Don’t say I don’t do anything for you. Love you, Minho!”

Hyunjin nearly sheds a tear as he sees a grinder, weed, and a pipe placed neatly in the box. God, what did Hyunjin do to deserve his friends?

Felix and Jisung returned fully changed, cheeks red from alcohol as they climb into the bed. Felix offers to get it started while they change which Hyunjin thanked him with a quick peck. Hyunjin follows Seungmin in the bathroom to change which was a struggle due to his socks.

When they return, Felix is already taking a hit and shot gunning into Jisung’s mouth. Their lips graze each other and Hyunjin holds his breath when he sees Felix shiver. Hyunjin already felt weak in the knees but this was pushing it.

“You said you’d get it started not start without us, assholes!” Seungmin whines, his lips jutted out.

Jisung can’t help but laugh, “Stop whining and being cute and come over here, baby.”

“You too.” Felix says pointing at Hyunjin, “It’s my birthday, my rules.”

Hyunjin can’t disagree with that logic, “Let me open the window.”

Hyunjin goes to join the tangled of limbs on the guest bed. Felix maneuvers so Hyunjin can slide between him and the bed frame, his arms automatically clinging around Felix’s waist.

“Jinnie, open.” Felix whispers softly as twists to bring the pipe to his lips, and Hyunjin opens allowing Felix to light up for him. The smoke was rough as it entered Hyunjin’s body but when Felix opened his mouth allowing Hyunjin to shotgun he nearly choked.

“Felix is such a thot for shotgunning, he’s so lazy when he smokes.” Seungmin scoffs as he scoots closer to Jisung.

“What can I say? I like to make out and smoke with my boyfriends but with how twisted I am right now. I feel like I’m going to float any minute.” Felix grins, “I am so happy to have such great boyfriends.”

“Seriously, Hyunjin. We love you so much, you went above and beyond for us like always. I hope you know how much you mean to us okay?” Seungmin says as he leans to grab onto Hyunjin’s hand, “Do you?”

Hyunjin nods shallowly, “I love you guys so much this is why I wanted to do this for you. It goes for you three you mean so much to me that it’s scary in a good way.”

“You sound like Jisung when he says he’s gonna throw up but in a good way.” Felix scoffs as he sips from the cup that Hyunjin didn’t know he even brought.

“It’s like the same thing.” Jisung states, “But, now we have to go above and beyond for Jinnie’s birthday! Yay!”

“But, can we promise to not make it a constant thing? You guys can do it for me next year if you want but we can also just spend time together with our friends and the four of us?” Hyunjin suggests, “I’m happy wherever I am with you guys.”

The three laugh as the pipe continues to circle them.

“You are so sweet, it doesn’t have to be constant or for birthdays. We can just always show we love each other in other forms and ways.” Seungmin says, “Simple as that.”

“Nicely put Minnie,” Felix announces, “Now, let’s finish this off and go to bed. My body feels so out of mind right now I need to sleep.”

Hyunjin kisses Felix’s neck and encourages him to lay against him. The pipe dies down and the music is still going on but a softer tune now. The four of them maneuver as always making sure they’re comfy and somehow all cuddly. It was a science at this point. The room is filled with hush whispers of good nights and i love you’s along with happy birthday’s.

In the early afternoon, Hyunjin wakes up in the arms of the three he loves the most. He sees a plate of bread and waters on the nightstand from his friends. Hyunjin just feels so thankful and so happy to be loved and cherished by so many people. He feels happy that he can show others how much he loves them like they do with him.

Hyunjin pulls the blanket up higher and continues to just stay contently with his boyfriends because he had nowhere else he’d rather be than with them.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! 
> 
> I love sweet boys! Work has been kicking my ass so I had this written since Jisung’s birthday and now I am posting it after all 3 of their birthdays wow!


End file.
